


Colder Weather

by alittlewicked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack Frost - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, Niall Horan as Jack Frost, Peter Pan - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: ColdA Peter Pan/Jack Frost AU





	Colder Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Titel from Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band - give the cover by [Out of the Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thrvP65KyGg) a listen, it's incredibly beautiful!

  
  


Louis slowly drifted across the frozen lake, watching his foggy breath rise up to the clear blue sky above him. He was not really used to this kind of cold yet, has never seen snow in Neverland until now. 

But his love was winter.

Then, out of nowhere, a snowball hit Louis in the back of his head, followed by a loud cackle sounding across the quiet lake. Strong arms wrapped Louis up in a tight hug.

“Got you!” Niall pressed a cold kiss to his neck, making Louis smile happily. He could probably cope with the cold for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!  
> Likes and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
